Chasing Stars
by Legion4311
Summary: This is a story about my OC traveling the Unava region to become champion. Black/White 2 story line. OC/Roxie/Elesa/Skyla/Bianca. Rated M for language and possible lemons. If anyone could make a cover image for this I'll really appreciate it.


**This is my very first story so please go easy on me.**

**I would like to thank my friend Ben Thryss for being my Beta reader and helping come up with the title. You're the best bro.**

**I don't own Pokémon only my OC**

**Chasing Stars** **Chapter 1: Partner**

(Virbank City-10 years ago)

We find ourselves in Virbank city to see two 6 year old children one is a boy with brown hair, deep blue one his right eye and light green on his left. He wore a small black shirt with a poke ball on it and a pair of blue shorts. This boy is none other than Chace Johnson and he is currently running away from a small white haired girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and has slight freckles on her face. She wore a purple shirt and a pair of overalls. This was none other than Roxie.

Roxie and Chace are currently playing tag and Roxie is it.

Roxie yells" Get back here Chace!" as she runs as fast she could.

Chace yells back" Come and get me Roxie!"

Finally after 5 minutes Roxie catches Chace she suddenly yells" HA! I win."

Chace pants and says" Only because I let you."

Roxie playfully pushes Chace" Yeah right dork!" They both laugh.

Roxie notices its sunset" Papa should be home soon. Want to come to the dock and wait with me?" Chace nods and they both walk to the dock.

They both sit at the end of the dock. Roxie looks at the ocean" Papa told me you and your mom are moving."

Chace tenses up and looks down" Yeah."

Roxie looks down at the water" Were?"

Chace says" Nimbasa city." Chaces mother is a Pokémon center receptionist and has to move a lot.

Roxie starts tearing up a bit" It's not fair you're my bestest friend you can't move!" Tears start falling from the poor girls face and into the ocean.

Chace hates to see anyone cry so he wraps his arms around Roxie" I know I don't want to leave ether."

Roxie blushes then hugs Chace as hard as she could while crying into his chest.

After 10 minutes Roxie calms down and lets go of Chace.

Chace then asks" Roxie what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Roxie shoots up and yells" I'm going to be a rock star!"

Chace smiles" I know you'll be the best rock star ever Roxie!"

Roxie blushes light pink" What do you want to be when you get older Chace?"

Chace says" I'm going to be champion of Unava!"

Roxie smiles, then looks down with a blush on her cheeks" Chace?"

Chace says" Yes?"

Roxie continues" When you uh, leave for your journey um."

Chace looks at her questionably" What?"

Roxie shuts her eyes" When you leave for your journey could I come with you?"

Chace looks shocked and then smiles "Of course you can I want my best friend with me when I become champion."

Roxie opens her eyes, looks, and smiles at Chace. "Promise?"

Roxie held out her pinky. Chace hooked his pinky to hers "Promise."

(Time skip 1 year later-Nimbasa City)

In Nimbasa city two children are on the Ferris wheel we see a 7 year old Chace sitting next to an 8 year old girl wearing a yellow dress, long blonde hair, and electric blue eyes. Her name is Elesa. Chace and Elesa both look out to see all the lights of Nimbasa city.

Elesa looks out the window and says" It's beautiful isn't it?"

Chace nodded" yeah."

Elesa and Chace became really close friends over the past 12 months. Elesa sighed " It sucks you have to move again."

Chace replied" Yeah I know but I don't have a choice mom has to go to Mistralton city."

Elesa cried a bit" Will we ever meet again."

Chace grabbed her hand "Of course we will my dream is to be champion of Unava so I need to travel all around to get badges so I promise to come back here."

Elesa stopped crying and smiled." Chace?"

Chace replied" Yeah?"

Elesa blushed a light pink" It's my dream to be a model do you think I can?"

Chace blushed" I don't think you can."

Elesa looked at him about to say something but Chace continued" I know you can."

Elesa smiled with twinkling in her eyes" Really?"

Chace blushed a little brighter" O-Of course your one of the prettiest girls I ever seen Elesa."

Elesa blushed cherry red and squeaked out" R-Really?"

Chace nodded the ride ended they both had to go home but before they did Elesa said" Chace?"

Chace looked at her. Elesa quickly gave him a kiss on a cheek and whispered" Thank you." And she ran off giggling at Chaces expression Chace was frozen, blushing heavily with his mouth open.

(Time skip another year later-Mistralton City)

An 8 year old Chace was playing with an 8 year old girl and her Ducklett she got from her grandfather. She has red hair with ribbons in it wearing a sky blue dress her name is Skyla.

Skyla had developed a crush on Chace like Roxie, and Elesa have. Chace had to move yet again thanks to his mom's job but this one is permanent so Chace didn't have to move anymore after they move.

Skyla looked at Chace" Where are you moving to?"

Chace shrugs" Mom told me it's a surprise so beats me."

Skyla looks at her feet" will we see each other again?"

Chace smiles and grabs her hand" Of course Skyla I'm going to be champion someday so I have to travel everywhere so I'll see you again."

Skyla stares at Chace with a pink blush" Since I'm going to be a pilot I'll take you anywhere in Unava." Chace smiled and the two walk home.

(Aspertia city-Present)

(Chaces P.O.V)

I was barely awake when my door was shoved open and my 5 year old brother Jonah screamed" Wake up big bro! Wake up!" and he cannon balled right on my stomach that woke me up.

I growled" I'm up; jeez you're worse than mom."

"I heard that."

I look in the doorway to see my mom Sara Sahr she has brown hair in a short pony tail, sea green eyes, a green shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. She didn't wear shoes in the house. By her side was her first partner Ambipom. On her other side was my dad's first Pokémon before he died Charmeleon.

I smiled sheepishly" Ha sorry."

She smiled back and motioned Jonah to get off me he did and I got up and stretched.

Mom said" Jeez look at you 16 years old and you're as tall as a Charizard."

It's true in the past I was smaller than everyone but when I went through puberty I'm now 6"2 and proud of it.

I looked out the window" So today's the day."

Mom nodded" yep the day you get your first Pokémon and start your journey."

I smiled" Can't wait and I have 3 people to see again."

Mom gave me a sly smile" Oh your 3 girlfriends?"

I blushed" They're not my girlfriends!"

She rolls her eyes" Suuure."

I sighed" I'll be down in a minute I'm going to get dressed so everyone out!"

Everyone left I got dressed and packed a bag with basic things like toothbrush, toothpaste, medical kit, and some food. I looked at the mirror I wore a navy blue tank top, a short sleeve hoodie with a small blue skull on the left side, a pair of blue jeans with a belt to attach my pokeballs to, a pair of gray and green shoes, and a pair of dog tags with my name on the big one and my dad's on the little one.

I ran down stairs" How do I look?"

Mom gave me a thumbs up" Smexy."

I laughed" Thanks."

I ate my breakfast and turned to mom" guess this is bye for now." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

She pulled away" wow, look at you all grown up. Your father would be so proud." Charmeleon nodded in approval.

I smiled" Thanks guys."

Mom said" Now I talked to professor Juniper and she sent her assistant Bianca to give you your Pokémon. Professor Juniper told me she wears a green hat and red glasses."

I nodded" thanks."

I was about to leave but I felt a tug on my jeans I looked down to see Jonah.

" can I go with you Chace?"

I looked at mom she nodded. I looked at him and smiled" sure bud you can help me find Bianca."

He jumped in the air" yay!"

Mom said" Oh I forgot here's your xtransceiver it has mine and Corys number."

Cory is Cory Sahr my stepdad and Jonahs dad. He's a nice guy. He's a construction worker but right now he's in Castelia city visiting his mom rose.

I nodded" Thanks I'll bring Jonah home after I get my Pokémon so you can see it too."

She nodded and threw me my xtransceiver I attached it to my wrist and headed out.

We left our house and immediately after we turned the corner I heard.

"Hi, Chace!"

I saw my friend Hugh towards us with his little sister.

Hugh has blue hair which was super spiky he wore a red jacket, black gloves, blue jeans, and red and black shoes.

I smiled" Hey, Hugh."

Hugh said" Hey! You get a Pokémon yet? There aren't any Pokémon Trainers around here, and I'm getting bored!"

I said" actually I'm about to get my first one now from professor Junipers assistant Bianca so Jonah and I are going to find her."

Huh looked surprised" a person named Bianca is giving you a Pokémon? Really?!"

Hugh's sister then said "Chace…"

I turned my attention to her "Yes?"

She continued" If you get a Pokémon, take really, really good care of it, ok?"

I smiled "I promise I will."

She smiled at that and Hugh said "Yeah…"

I turned to him and I saw a pained look on his face. I was about to say something but he smiled and clapped his hands

"Ok! Let's go get your Pokémon! There's something I have to do! And to do that, I need someone I can trust besides my partner Pokémon. A person I can trust!"

I pointed at myself" Me?"

He nodded" That's right! I'm talking about you! You seem like you've got good instincts!"

Hugh turned to his sister" You head on home."

She smiled" Ok, big brother! Bye-bye, Chace! Bye-bye, Jonah!"

Jonah and I waved goodbye to her.

Hugh yelled out" All riiight! Let's go find that person named Bianca! Let's go!"

I smiled "Okay if I was new here where would I go if I was lost?"

Hugh got into a thinking position.

Then Jonah yelled out "Oh! Oh! I know!" He started running. Hugh and I ran after him.

Jonah ran to the front of the stairs that lead to the view from the mountain.

Hugh than said" Oh, I get it! The outlook is Aspertia's most famous spot!"

Jonah nodded" Yeah I'll bet Bianca is up there looking at the scenery!"

I pat Jonah on the head' Good thinking bud!"

He smiled and Hugh said" C'mon! go get your Pokémon already! Jonah and I will wait here."

Jonah nodded and they both sat down.

I walked up the stairs and near the ledge I saw a blond haired girl wearing a big green hat.

I walked to her right side and I heard her talk to herself" It's sooo Pretty!"

She noticed me and smiled" Hey there! Don't you agree?"

I nodded" Yes it's a wonderful view."

She nodded in agreement then looked surprised" Oh! My name is Bianca! I'm the assistant of the Pokémon professor-Professor Juniper. By the way, I'm looking for someone. Do you know a person named Chace?"

I pretended to think about it" Yes, I do he's easy to find he has two different colored eyes."

She nodded then she looked surprised she probably figured it out.

She smiled and pointed at me" Oh, wait! You're Chace!"

I laughed" Yeah! Sorry about that Bianca."

She punched my arm playfully" It's fine but, I'll get you back!"

I laughed and pretended to be hurt from her punch.

She looks at me from head to toe. She smiles" Wooow! You're ex-act-ly like what I heard!"

I blushed a bit" Thank you. You're exactly what I heard from my mom."

She blushed too. She grabbed her hat and tilted it down a bit to cover her face which I thought was cute.

She fixed her hat and offered her hand" Nice to meet you!"

I shook her hand" likewise!"

She fixed her glasses "I have a really important request to ask you!"

I raised an eyebrow" Oh? What's that?"

She continued" will you help us complete the pokedex?"

I smiled" Of course! I would love too!"

She smiled" Oh, wow, thanks! Your support will help professor Juniper's research move forward! Anyway, filling up the pokedex is totally fun!"

I smiled" Great the pokedex will help me accomplish my dream."

She rose an eyebrow" Oh? What's your dream?"

I looked out at the view" My dream is to one day be champion of Unava."

She smiled" I believe you can do it Chace!"

I looked at her" Thanks Bianca. That means a lot."

She smiled with a small pink blush on her face" No problem."

She clapped her hands" Ok, then!"

She reached into her bag grabbing a canister" Ta-daaa! In here is the Pokémon that will be your partner!"

She smiled and opened the canister to reveal three pokeballs. She grabbed them and released the three Pokémon. Then she pointed them out.

She pointed at the otter like Pokémon" That one is the Water-type Pokémon, Oshawott!"

The small otter slapped its shell on its belly" Osha! Oshawott!"

She pointed at the small pig Pokémon" That one is the Fire-type Pokémon, Tepig!"

The pig shot embers from its nose" Tep! Tepig!"

Finally she pointed at the snake like Pokémon" This is the Grass-type Pokémon, Snivy!"

I knelt down to their level" Hey there I'm Chace nice to meet you!"

The Oshawott, and Tepig smiled at me, but the Snivy went to hide behind Bianca.

I asked" Is Snivy ok?"

Bianca smiled, knelt down, and pets the Snivy" Oh she's just shy."

I rose an eyebrow" She?"

Bianca nodded" Yes, Snivy's a girl."

I offered my hand to the Snivy" It's okay little one I won't hurt you."

The Snivy slowly walked towards my hand and i rubbed her head.

Snivy smiled at me and I smiled back I turn my attention to Bianca" Bianca I think I'll take her." I looked at Snivy" That is if you want to?"

Snivy smiled, ran to hug me, and nuzzled into my chest.

I was slightly shocked but I hugged her back" I'll take that as a yes."

Bianca smiled" Great! Here's Snivys pokeball."

She handed me Snivys pokeball I looked at it then to Snivy" Do want to go back in your pokeball Snivy?"

Snivy shook her head no.

I said" Do you want to hangout with me instead?"

Snivy smiled" Sni! Snivy!"

I minimized the pokeball and put it on my belt. I picked Snivy up and put her on my shoulder.

Bianca smiled" Now you've got your Pokémon, so I'll give you this, too-a pokedex!"

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pokedex and handed it to me.

I looked at it and Bianca asked" You want to know what it does?"

I nodded.

She continued" The pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter!"

I looked at her then the pokedex" Wow! That's cool!"

Bianca nodded" I know right! So professor Juniper wants you to carry this pokedex, visit a lot of places, and meet all the Pokémon in Unava!"

I looked at Snivy" You ready to be champ with me?"

Snivy nodded and I pat her head

I heard" Heeey! How long are you planning on keeping us waiting, anyway?"

I turned to see Hugh running up the stairs and my brother behind him.

Jonah saw Snivy on my shoulder, pointed at her" Hey what's that?"

Hugh saw what Jonah was pointing at , stepped closer, and said" So that's your partner, huh?"

Snivy was shaking slightly I put my hand on her head to calm her down" Yes, this is Snivy she's my partner but she's very shy."

Jonah nodded, and got closer" Hi Snivy! I'm Chaces little brother."

Hugh shouted" That's great!"

Hugh then looked me in the eye" My sister already said so, but, take really, really good care of your Pokémon! Got it?"

I said" I promise."

Hugh smiled and looked at the pokedex" What's that you're holding there?"

Bianca walked right next to me" It's a pokedex!"

Hugh thought for a moment, and turned to Bianca" Please give me a pokedex, too! I want to get stronger! If I have a pokedex, I can learn more about Pokémon…That'll make me tougher, right?"

Bianca had a questionable look on her face" Um… Who are you again?"

Hugh said" I'm Hugh! I'm going to travel the Unava region with my Pokémon partner in order to search for something important!"

Bianca closed her eyes in thought. She re-opened her eyes" Well ok! I don't really get it, but going on a journey is always good! Anyway, I just happen to have another pokedex on me!"

She pulled out another pokedex from her pocket and handed it to Hugh. She then said" It looks like Pokémon distribution has really changed compared to two years. So the more the merrier!"

Hugh smiled and thanked Bianca then turned to me" Let's see how good of a trainer you are! I'll use my Tepig that I raised from an egg!"

I was slightly shocked but, I've known Hugh for a couple of years so I kind of expected this.

I looked at Snivy" You ready for a battle, Snivy?"

Snivy jumped off my shoulder and got ready" Snivy!"

I smiled" Alright Hugh you got yourself a battle!"

Hugh smiled, and grabbed his pokeball" Come on out, Tepig!"

A flash of light came and Tepig came out" Tep! Tepig!"

I took out my pokedex to see what moves Snivy knows. She only knows tackle, and leer but, she's going to get stronger.

I turned to Bianca" Bianca could you be the ref?"

Bianca smiled" Sure!"

Bianca got next to Jonah" BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Tepig, use Tackle"

"Snivy, dodge Tepig and use leer"

Snivy moved to the side at the last minute then stared at Tepig making it shiver at the glance.

"Come on, Tepig snap out of it!"

"Snivy, use Tackle"

Snivy ran at Tepig tackling it.

Hugh shouted" Tepig!"

Tepig stood up slightly tired.

Hugh sighed in relief then said" Tepig, use Tackle"

"Snivy, use Tackle as well."

Snivy and Tepig ran at each other and hit each other at the same time.

Tepig slumped to the ground defeated.

"Tepig!" Hugh yelled as he ran to his partner" Are you okay?"

Tepig smiled weakly.

Bianca shouted "Tepig is unable to battle the winner is Snivy!"

I ran up to Snivy" way to go Snivy! You did it!"

Snivy jumped into my arms and hugged me.

Hugh returned his Tepig into its pokeball then walked up to me.

Hugh smiled" I lost… But at least I know you're a trainer I can count on!"

I put Snivy on my shoulder" Hugh you did well. Let's have a rematch real soon."

Hugh smiled from ear-to-ear" Yeah! Well I'm going to go train harder see ya!"

Hugh waved goodbye to everyone and ran off.

Jonah Tackle hugged me" Big bro! You and Snivy are just that good!"

We all laughed. Bianca tapped my shoulder" You did amazing job in your first battle Chace!"

I smiled" Why, thank you Bianca."

I heard Snivy panting a bit.

Bianca heard it too" I'll show you to the Pokémon center and what you do to heal your Pokémon."

I said" Lead on!"

She laughed and motioned Jonah and I to follow.

After 2 minutes we were outside a big red building with a pokeball symbol. Bianca said" The Pokémon center will be the same no matter where you go."

She grabbed my hand making me blush a little" Let's go inside!"

She pulled me inside and Jonah followed.

We walked up to nurse Joy" Good morning how are you – Oh hello Chace!"

I smiled" Good morning nurse Joy."

Bianca raised an eyebrow" You know her?"

"Well he has been coming here almost every day since he was 8 years old it'd be surprising if he didn't know her." Said a voice I recognized all too well.

I turned to see my mother and the current Pokémon center receptionist next to her was Ambipom.

Bianca turned to her "and you are?"

My mom stepped right next to her face inspecting her from head-to-toe finally stepping back a little" So Chace you finally got a girlfriend huh, well she's pretty cute."

I face palmed and looked at Bianca who was doing an impression of a Cheri berry.

Mom laughed at our embarrassment and said to Bianca" I'm just teasing dear. Hello it's nice to meet you I'm Chace's and Jonah's mother."

Bianca shook off most of the red from her cheeks" I-It's n-nice to meet you ma'am."

I whispered to Bianca" I got most of my smart ass genes from her."

A tic mark appeared on mom's head and asked in a cold voice" What'd you say?"

I shivered despite being 16 years old she was extremely scary when she wanted to be.

I said" N-Nothing."

"Thought so, sweet heart." She said as she came up and kissed me on the cheek she knows I hate it when she does it in front of people.

I wiped my cheek off to see Bianca, Snivy, Jonah, and Ambipom laughing at me.

"Laugh it up guys."

Mom then looked at Snivy. Snivy flinched at mom's gaze.

She pet Snivy" so you chose Snivy huh."

I nodded.

Mom smiled" It certainly is cute but I think Charmeleon will get jealous."

I smiled" Yeah well he's going to have to deal with it Snivy's my partner now and she's staying!"

Snivy rubbed her head against mine to show her affection.

Then I remembered why we came here in the first place. I turned to nurse Joy" Nurse Joy could you please heal Snivy?"

I put Snivy on the counter for Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy inspected Snivy" Of course, Chace."

She tried to pick Snivy up but Snivy just jumped towards me. Landing in my arms she started shaking.

I turned to nurse joy" Sorry nurse Joy but Snivy is very shy."

I looked down at Snivy" Don't worry nurse Joy won't hurt you she'll make you feel a lot better ok?"

Snivy starred at me then nodded I set her back down. Nurse Joy healed her in no time.

I picked Snivy up and put her on my shoulder" see I told you she was nice." Snivy smiled at me. I turned to nurse Joy" Thank you, Nurse Joy."

She bowed at us and waved goodbye.

I turned to mom" well mom I'll keep in contact." I hugged her" love you."

Mom hugged me back "love you too, honey. Remember to have fun."

I smiled" Yes, ma'am."

We broke the hug and mom pulled out two town maps" I ran into Hugh's sister and she asked me to give this to you and for you to give this to Hugh."

I took them" I will but why didn't she give this to me herself?"

Mom said" Because trainer school starts in 10 minutes."

Jonah went wide eyed" Crap! Bye bro see ya soon!" and he ran like a Zubat out of hell.

Everyone's seat dropped and Bianca said" Chace come to route 19 and I'll teach you how to catch Pokémon."

Bianca ran out as fast as Jonah and I chuckled and thought '_This is going to be one hell of a journey_.'

I waved goodbye to mom and headed to route 19 to catch my first Pokémon.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Please no flames.**


End file.
